CHISMES
by Lilpius
Summary: Los chimes en el equipo estaban brotando más que nunca desde que Lily Potter la menor de los Potter y hermana del Capitán de Slytherin tenía una gran amistad con uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo de quidditch


Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling la trama mia

"CHISMES"

Los chimes en el equipo estaban brotando más que nunca desde que Lily Potter la menor de los Potter y hermana del Capitán de Slytherin tenía una gran amistad con uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo de quidditch… Scorpius y Lily habían entablado una amistad muy bonita desde hace unos meses, cosa que a algunos de los jugadores les dio de que hablar.

Entre ellos a Marcus Zabini y Tomas Nott, que el primero por mucho tiempo intento tener un romance con Lily viéndose frustrado porque ella no quería nada con el…

La bomba estallo el día en que Lily acompañada de su mejor amigo Anthony "el que se presumía era gay", asistieron a un juego de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff…

Lily saludo a varios de los jugadores de ambas casas al igual que su amigo Anthony, y Albus tuvo que poner orden ya que los jugadores no dejaban de gritarle cosas halagadoras a la chica.

Scorpius por su parte solo se limito a saludar desde la zona de calentamiento…

-Te están saludando Lily- le dijo Anthony entre risas

-¡Ya lo vi no estoy ciega!- respondió

El silbato sonó para dar inicio al partido y en menos de 5 minutos la primera anotación cayo gracias a un magnífico gol anotado por Scorpius… quien hizo una gran acrobacia en el aire para celebrar y se acerco a la banca de los espectadores con una mano al pecho y la otra apuntando hacia Lily le envió un beso en señal de dedicación…

La prensa del colegio se volvió loca mientras los flashes de las cámaras dejaban ciegos a todos los que se encontraban cerca de ellos…

-¡Scorpius!- se escucho una voz gritarle –Deja de estar payaseando y ponte a jugar – gritaba Marcus con furia

-¿Qué crees que hago?... estoy jugando y divirtiéndome Marcus, que tu no seas feliz no quiere decir que yo no lo sea- Marcus gruño por lo bajo y siguió colando

Después del gol el partido no tuvo nada digno de mencionar… Albus atrapo la snitch y el juego concluyo dejando paso a un juego más que tenían pendiente contra Ravenclaw

-¡Scorpius!- una voz varonil hizo eco, Albus había entrado a los vestidores muy enojado- ¿Me puedes explicar que significo eso después del gol?-

-¿Qué?... ya sé que no he jugado muy bien pero no es solo culpa mía- lo callo de golpe

-No estoy hablando de eso… si no de ese numerito que hiciste con mi hermana haya afuera- Albus era muy compresivo con todos los jugadores y le hubiera parecido gracioso si no fuera por el hecho de que él se había metido con su familia.

-No pensé que te molestara-

-Sabes que no me gusta que anden hablando de mi familia- dijo enojado –Y menos de Lily-

-Lo siento Albus tratare de aclararlo- el asintió

-Iré a arreglar unas cosas afuera descansen un poco, en veinte minutos saldremos a jugar contra Ravenclaw- dijo mientras salía de los vestidores

-¡Eres un hijo de puta!- se acercaba Marcus enfurecido seguido de Tomas quedando de frente con Scorpius

-Dame una buena razón para no partirte la cara en este momento Marcus, A mi dime lo que quieras pero a mi madre no la insultes- dijo Scorpius encarándolo

-No sabes las ganas que tengo que me golpees así Albus te impediría Jugar, ese sería un excelente castigo- Scorpius soltó un bufido y se rio de Marcus- ¿De qué te ríes imbécil?

-Me rio de ti y de que tu solo eres valiente cuando traes a tu fenómeno atrás… déjame en paz Marcus, no entiendo porque estas tan enojado- dijo mientras encogía los hombros

-Me la estas queriendo bajar… eso no es de amigos-

-¿Estás hablando de Lily?- pregunto extrañado

-¿De quién mas idiota?- dijo Tomas que hasta ahora no había hablado

-No te metas mastodonte- encaro Scorpius mientras Tomas se le tiraba encima haciendo que Marcus lo parara interponiendo un brazo frente a el

-No te metas Tomas esto es entre Scorpius y yo- este se quedo atrás y los dejo

-No es el momento de arreglar las aquí cosas, ya será en otro momento mas oportuno-

-¿Eso quiere decir que si me la quieres quitar?- Marcus tomo a Scorpius del uniforme y con el puño a la altura de la nariz amenazaba a Scorpius

-¡Cálmate Marcus!- se defendía Scorpius mientras se quito de encima las manos de Marcus, camino a la salida de los vestidores y de espaldas le murmuro- Ella jamás ha sido tuya, ni será-

Marcus se abalanzo a Scorpius y empezaron los puñetazos se hizo un re fuego en los vestidores y Albus entro corriendo separando a los dos susodichos…

-¿Qué demonios les pasa?... los dejo un momento y se ponen a pelear como viejas en el mercado- dijo mientras los llevaba a su habitación privada y los aventaba a los dos al sillón de cuero negro -¿Quién me dirá que fue lo paso?

Ambos se miraron con ganas de matarse uno a otro… pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar

-Ahora resulta que muy machitos para pelearse y no tiene los huevos para explicarme que paso- dijo viéndolos alternamente -¡Scorpius! No te estoy hablando como mi mejor amigo que eres, si no como tu Capitán dime que paso.

-Nada- respondió enojado

-Dímelo-

-Yo empecé el pleito- dijo así nada más mientras dejaba a un Marcus muy sorprendido

-Marcus… ¿Eso es cierto?-

-No… comencé yo-

-Muy bien como los dos comenzaron y nadie quiere decirme que fue lo que paso en realidad… esto me duele más a mí que a ustedes pero no jugaran el siguiente partido y se quedan aquí, hasta que arreglen lo que sea que pasa- dijo saliéndose del privado y dejándolos dentro – Osmar, Kennan a calentar van a entrar… y no quiero preguntas- todos se dirigieron a la cancha dejando a los peleoneros detrás

-Mira ya salieron- dijo Anthony en las gradas

-No salió Scorpius- Lily sonaba preocupada

-Ni Marcus- siguió Anthony

-¿Abra pasado algo?- Lily preguntó amigo muy angustiada

-No lo creo- vio en Lily su preocupación y se levanto – Iré a preguntar- ella asintió con la cabeza y el bajo a el palco

Mientras en el privado…

-¿Aun la quieres?- pregunto Scorpius a Marcus

-Nunca la he dejado de querer- respondió con la cabeza abajo

-¿Entonces porque andas con su prima Molly?- dijo indignado

-Necesito olvidarla- ambos se quedaron callados en un silencio incomodo -¿Qué sientes por ella?-

-Es algo más de lo que sientes tú- suspiro

-¿Tanto así?- Scorpius hizo una mueca de dolor, en realidad le dolía decirle eso a su amigo… porque a pesar de todo aun lo consideraba su amigo

Afuera llega casi sin aire por correr entre las multitud de las gradas… se acerco al oído de Lily y le susurro lo ocurrido…

-Los castigaron por que se pelearon en los vestidores… están en el privado de Albus- Lily abrió los ojos

-¡Cúbreme!-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Ya sabes a donde voy, solo cúbreme-

Anthony se quedo sentado volteando a todos lados, cuando vio a un gordito que se le acercaba…

-¡Hola!... soy Frank, ¿Puedo sentarme?- Anthony se sonrojo y asintió…

-Anthony- dijo mientras le daba la mano al chico sentado a su lado

En el privado…

-La amo- Marcus se paro como si le hubieran puesto un resorte en el trasero

-¿Me hablas enserio?- dijo enfrente de el

-Si- dijo con voz segura

-No es solo diversión, en verdad amo a Lily- mientras él decía esto la puerta se abría dejando entrar a una Lily muerta de vergüenza y dando paso a un Scorpius absolutamente rojo… mientras Marcus extrañamente se reía de la situación, Marcus le dio un leve golpecito a Scorpius en el hombro en señal de que estaba todo bien entre ellos, cuando paso por un lado de Lily le tomo la mano y se la beso, le sonrió y beso su mejilla… Scorpius gruño por lo bajo y esto hizo sonreír a Marcus…

-Estaré afuera… creo que necesitan hablar- Dijo en tono de burla que hizo sonrojar a los dos chicos dentro del privado

Un momento de silencio incomodo y el hablo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto avergonzado

-Me entere de lo que paso, quería saber si estabas bien- dijo acercándose a él y revisándole la cara- Podría curarte ese labio si llevara conmigo mi varita

-Sabes que prohibieron las varitas en el campo de Quidditch hace poco- ella le sonrió y el hizo un intento por hacer lo mismo, pero termino en una mueca de dolor

-¿Ya te pusiste hielo en el labio? Albus debe de tener algo por aquí- el negó con la cabeza…-se te va a hinchar, deja veo en la nevera. Albus siempre tiene cosas muggles aquí-

-No te preocupes estoy bien- no le hizo caso y abrió el mini refri que tenía su hermano y saco una bolsita de hielo, la tomo entre sus delgados dedos y se la puso en el labio…

-¡Auch!- se quejo

-Aguántate, como para andar dándote de golpes si eres muy macho- puso los ojos en blanco

-No te juntes tanto con tu hermano se te pegan sus palabras- ella le sonrió y él se quedo serio embobado… le gustaba tanto esa sonrisa que hacia resaltar sus blancos dientes

Scorpius tomo la mano de Lily quitando el hielo de su labio y la miro a los ojos… cosa que la hizo sonrojar aun más de lo que estaba

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije verdad?- pregunto nervioso

-¿Qué?- dijo ella restándole importancia

-No te hagas… escuchaste- ella bajo la mirada y asintió… el suspiro pesadamente- Es verdad lo que dije

-Lo sé- contesto ella dejándolo sorprendido

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo queriéndole buscar la mirada, pero ella se la negaba

-Se que no mentirías en eso, y menos si sabes que dañarías a un amigo diciendo mentiras-

-Quiero saber que sientes tú- ella lo miro a los ojos

-¿No es obvio?- sonrió un poco tímida y el la miro con ternura

Se acercaron poco a poco, el la tomo de la cintura y ella paso sus manos por su cuello, dándose un corto pero amoroso primer beso… un leve quejido salió de los labios de él y ella se separo bruscamente

-Lo siento… ¿te lastime?- él le sonrió y pego su frente a la suya sin dejar aprisionar su cintura

-Eres mejor que el hielo-

-Tonto- dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro

-¿Sabes que tu hermano me matara?-

-No creo… él sabe que te quiero no se atrevería a hacerte nada-

-Te amo- dijo dándole un beso de piquito

-Y yo a ti- contesto ella en un susurro mientras se fundían en un beso más.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa es mi primer fic por favor no sean crueles es que me encanta esta parejita que lo único que quiero es mas y mas de ellos… bueno si llegaron hasta aquí espero que me regalen un review besos **


End file.
